daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rokaria Kunzik
Originally from the world of Bungane, Rokaria was rifted to Daleos on 2nd Eleasis, 899. She is trying to find a way to go back home. Her world Description Bungane is not really a place where people would love to live. It's a place where crime awaits at every corners, people; die of starvation every days, it's the world that no-one would love to live in. There are no Gods in this world. Important History Events Year 34 A.C (After Calendar) '' This is the first time in the history of Bungane that Uses of Magic were recorded. Before this, people in this world had very little belief in magic due to the fact that this world only has Humans and non-magical creatures. ''Year 40 A.C Magic began to be widely used in her world, the number of magic users drastically increased in just 6 years. Also during this year, the first unicorn's fossil was discovered. Year 138 A.C The discovery of magic had improved the life of this world, however, it also raised my issues, for example: crimes that involved magic. Year 145 A.C There was a thunderstorm, affecting the whole world in 3 months, millions were killed, the resources of the world began to run low, the whole world fell into a crisis state. Not knowing all of this was planned. Year 146 A.C During the time of crisis, the rulers of the 7 kingdoms acted stupid, instead of helping eachother, they fought against eachother, trying to conquer lands. Year 147 A.C The world was no different than a living hell, despite the reactions of the civillians, the rulers still fought. When the 7 kingdoms were at their weakest, an individual who mastered every aspects of magic, killed all the rulers easily, claiming possession of the Seven Kingdoms. Just when the people thought they were saved, the new ruler turned out to be worse. The world was worse than hell at that point. The new ruler was genocidal, he also needed to sacrifice people to maintain his immortality. The new ruler called himself Kal. Year 459 A.C As a failsave, Kal, with his power, created 13 individuals, hoping that if he died, they will take control of the world for him. Year 464 A.C Since the creation of his children, Kal had gotten alot weaker, at this moment, he regretted his choice of creating 13 individuals with his power, but killing them would make his energy go waste, so he decided to kill every single person in one of his kingdom, thus, eating their souls to recover his energy. Year 484 A.C He managed to create a spell which allow him to never go to the afterlife, if he died, he would be resurrected in 100 years. Year 485 A.C Realizing what Kal was doing is wrong, his children helped the rebllion hid into the castle, and that night, Kal was brutually killed by his children. With the combination of his 13 children, his soul was shattered into 13 pieces, knowing about the spell that he casted, his children sealed the 13 soul pieces inside themselves because the human body was the only thing that could prevent him from escaping. Feeling betrayed, the soul pieces turned itself into a curse, limiting the lifespan of the one having it to only 10 years since they have it. But the souls also gave them a talent in each School of Magic. The 13 soul pieces each represent a school of magic. Year 486 A.C The world had gotten better a bit, the world was now divided into 13 kingdoms, each of them led by a Gifted Wizard (The name they use to call the one having the soul piece in their body) Kal Kal was originally a Demigod coming from another universe, he came to Bungane in an attempt to bring magic to the world, he was the first person to used magic in Bungane. But after a few events, he lost hope in this world and decided to adjust it to his liking, after those events, he slowly turned into a Devil. Soul Pieces There were 13 soul pieces in total, each represents a side and a School of Magic that Kal had. There are 13 Gifted Wizards in total, each mastering a School of Magic. Everytime they feel like they are going to die soon, they would choose their descendant and then a ritual will be performed, transfering the soul piece to the chosen person, thus, killing the current Gifted Wizard. If the soul is transfered into a person with a weak mind, Kan can occasionaly take control of the Holder. Each Souls have thinking ability on their own, if all 13 souls escaped, they'll merge, completely reviving Kal. Rokaria's History Rokaria didn't have a good childhood, but it wasn't bad either, she was raised in the capital of Okruzia Kingdom, where the crime rate is the lowest and the most wealthy place in the whole kingdom. Her parents both work as mercenary and the income of her parents were enough to feed the whole family. She used to stay at home with her siblings while her parents were out trading and selling. Until a day, while playing with her siblings near the lake, her brother fell down the lake, just as he almost hit the water surface, she casted Mage Hand and saved him, she didn't know how she could do it, it was just her...normal reaction, and while she was doing that, The Gifted Wizard of Divination walked pass and saw her, he couldn't believe that a little child could just accidentaly use magic, after that day, the Gifted Wizard took her as his student. When she was 5, her master passed away, leaving the Soul Piece of Divination for her. When she went home, she found the corpses of her father and siblings, they were killed...but she didn't know someone else was inside her house as well. Right after that, she was knocked unconscious by a stick. She was kidnapped by a band of thieves, wanting to use her power to help them doing dirty things, little did they understand the power of the Soul, she got mad, she was filled with grief, the last thing that they heard on this world was her screaming. She spent the next few years practicing magic with other Gifted Wizards in the castle, so that she could improve her skills and at the same time, have people that could control her if something went wrong. Despite having people around her, she still felt scared because of all the nightmares, the pain she had to suffer. One day, while training with her master, she was sucked by a hole on the sky.